The invention lies in the integrated technology field and relates, more specifically, to an integrated circuit configuration which, in particular, can be implemented by using copper as conductive material.
New materials are increasingly being sought for future use in integrated circuit configurations. Among others, copper is being investigated as conductive material.
In these new materials, one of the problems which arises is that semiconductor wafers, in particular silicon wafers, are contaminated by this material.
It has therefore been proposed (see, for example, M. Woo et al., 1998 Symp. VLSI Technology Digest of Technical Papers, pages 12-13, or L. Su et al., 1998 Symp. VLSI Technology Digest of Technical Papers, pages 18-19), in integrated circuits which contain copper as conductive material, to provide an insulating diffusion barrier between such conductive structures made of copper and the semiconductor substrate and, in the region of contacts of the conductive structure, to provide a conductive barrier to the semiconductor substrate. The intention of these barriers is to prevent diffusion of the contaminating conductive material from the conductive structure to the semiconductor substrate.
Furthermore, it has been proposed to provide diffusion barriers above such conductive copper structures. The barriers are to prevent the diffusion of copper into dielectric layers which are used as so-called intermetallic dielectric between different metalization planes.
In order to produce an integrated circuit having two planes of conductive structures made of copper, it has become known (see for example M. Woo et al., 1998 Symp. VLSI Technology Digest of Technical Papers, pages 12-13 or L. Su et al., 1998 Symp. VLSI Technology Digest of Technical Papers, pages 18-19) firstly to form the lower plane of conductive structures from copper. This lower plane is separated from the semiconductor substrate by diffusion barrier layers, conductive diffusion barriers being used in the region of contacts. An insulating diffusion barrier layer is applied to the entire area of the lower metalization plane, and a further dielectric layer, in which contact holes to the conductive structures of the lower metalization plane are opened, is applied to the insulating diffusion barrier layer. Then, firstly an electrically conductive barrier is applied and then the contact holes are filled with copper.
It has been shown that, even in that structure, contamination of the dielectric layer by copper occurs.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an integrated circuit configuration and a method of producing the same, which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and wherein the resulting circuit has at least two conductive structures and in which diffusion of the material from the conductive structures into the surrounding material is avoided. It is a further object of the invention to provide for a method of producing such an integrated circuit configuration.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an integrated circuit configuration, comprising:
an insulating layer formed on a substrate;
a first conductive structure embedded in the insulating layer;
a diffusion barrier layer and a second insulating layer disposed above the first conductive structure and being formed with a contact hole reaching as far as the first conductive structure and having side walls;
a second conductive structure disposed in the contact hole and conductively connected to the first conductive structure; and
spacers formed on the side walls of the contact hole above the diffusion barrier layer, the spacers acting as a barrier to diffusion of a material from the first conductive structure into the second insulating layer and reaching as far as a surface of the diffusion barrier layer.
In other words, there is provided in the circuit configuration according to the invention a first conductive structure, which is embedded in a first insulating layer. Above the first conductive structure there are arranged a diffusion barrier layer and a second insulating layer, in which a contact hole is provided which reaches as far as the first conductive structure. Above the diffusion barrier layer, the side walls of the contact hole are provided with spacers which act as barriers to diffusion of the material from the first conductive structure into the second insulating layer and which reach as far as the surface of the diffusion barrier layer. A second conductive structure, which is conductively connected to the first conductive structure, is arranged in the contact hole.
In order to produce an integrated circuit configuration of this type, the diffusion barrier layer is applied to a substrate which has at least the first insulating layer with the first conductive structure. The second insulating layer is applied to the diffusion barrier layer. The contact hole is etched in the second insulating layer, above the first conductive structure, in which hole the surface of the first conductive structure is covered with the diffusion barrier layer. Then, on the side walls of the contact hole, the spacers are formed, which act as barriers to diffusion of the material from the first conductive structure into the second insulating layer. Then, the contact hole is opened as far as the surface of the first conductive structure and provided with the second conductive structure.
Since the side walls of the contact hole are covered with the spacers, which have a diffusion barrier effect, before the surface of the first conductive structure is exposed in the contact hole, in this circuit configuration the situation is avoided where, when the contact hole is opened, material removed at the surface of the first conductive structure during the opening of the contact hole is deposited onto the side walls of the second insulating layer. Depositions of this type during the etching of the contact hole are considered to be responsible for the fact that, in the circuit configurations produced in accordance with known methods, in spite of the use of diffusion barriers, contamination of the dielectric layers occurs. In the method according to the invention, such deposition can take place only at the surface of the spacers or of the diffusion barrier layer. Since the spacers and the diffusion barrier layer constitute a diffusion barrier, contamination of the second insulating layer is effectively prevented.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the spacers are electrically conductive, that is, the spacers are preferably formed from electrically conductive material with a diffusion barrier effect. In this case, the effective conduction cross section of the second conductive structure is enlarged by the spacer cross-sectional area.
In order to avoid short circuits between the first conductive structure and adjacent conductive structures, it is advantageous to provide the diffusion barrier layer from an insulating diffusion barrier material, in particular SiN or SiON.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, an electrically conductive first diffusion barrier structure adjoins the first conductive structure at least beneath and to a side thereof and acts as a barrier to diffusion of material from the first conductive structure.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, an electrically conductive second diffusion barrier structure adjoins the second conductive structure at least beneath the second conductive structure and acts as a barrier to diffusion of material from the second conductive structure.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention:
the first conductive structure and/or the second conductive structure contain copper, silver, gold, platinum, or palladium;
the spacers, and/or the first diffusion barrier structure, and/or the second diffusion barrier structure contain Ta, TaN, Ti, or TiN; and
the diffusion barrier layer and/or the spacers contain SiN or SiON.
More generally, the circuit configuration according to the invention, and the method for its production, can advantageously be applied when using materials for the first conductive structure and/or the second conductive structure which exhibit high diffusion into adjacent material. In particular, the circuit configuration and the method for its production can advantageously be applied when using copper, silver, gold, platinum or palladium for the first conductive structure and/or the second conductive structure.
All materials with a diffusion barrier effect are suitable for the spacers, in particular SiN, SiON, Ta, TaN or Ti or TiN, conductive materials being preferred with regard to the conduction cross section.
With the above and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a method of producing an integrated circuit configuration. The method comprises the following steps:
forming a diffusion barrier layer on a substrate having at least a first insulating layer with a first conductive structure embedded therein;
forming a second insulating layer on the diffusion barrier layer;
etching a contact hole into the second insulating layer above the first conductive structure, wherein the surface of the first conductive structure is covered with the diffusion barrier layer within the hole;
forming spacers on side walls of the contact hole, the spacers acting as a barrier to diffusion of a material from the first conductive structure into the second insulating layer;
opening the contact hole as far as a surface of the first conductive structure; and
forming in the contact hole a second conductive structure conductively connected to the first conductive structure.
The first conductive structure preferably adjoins a first diffusion barrier structure which is electrically conductive and which is arranged at least beneath and to the side of the first conductive structure and which acts as a barrier to diffusion of the material from the first conductive structure into adjacent material. In particular, Ta, TaN, Ti or TiN are suitable for the first diffusion barrier structure.
Moreover, it is advantageous, beneath the second conductive structure, to provide a second diffusion barrier structure which is electrically conductive and which adjoins the second conductive structure underneath and acts as a barrier to diffusion of the material from the second conductive structure. In particular, Ta, TaN, Ti or TiN are also suitable for the second diffusion barrier structure.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an integrated circuit configuration and method for its production, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.